Narumi: The Elemental Goddess
by Starlight149
Summary: Before Obito could be trapped by the boulder, he was saved by a girl. Who is this girl? Why are dangerous people coming after her? What is her past? Oc characters This is my first story so please read it before judging. Rated T for some of the chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. However i do own the oc characters**

_**The meeting**_

Konohagakure. One of the best shinobi villages in the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and right now a few of their ninja's are at one of the training grounds…

"Obito! Can't you stop being late for once" said an angrily Kakashi, it was kind of strange since kakashi was always calm.

"Well sorry! I was just helping an elderly woman with her bags, and they were heavy too!" The happy-go-lucky Uchiha replied. Before Kakashi could retort, Minato said

"Both of you stop right now! I have had enough of your fighting, can you guys stop for today, we have an important mission"

"What kind of mission! Is it to save a princess or better yet to torture a bad guy" asked an excited black haired. Kakashi and Rin sighed at his energetic behaviour, but then smiled since this normally happens.

"Probably not, Right sensei?" the brown haired kunoichi questioned their blonde sensei.

"Correct Rin, our mission is to destroy the Kanabi Bridge. Kakashi, I'm putting you team leader for this mission. Got it?" said Minato

"Yes. I understand." Said Kakashi in a monotone voice.

"What! Why does he get to be team captain and not me!" shouted furiously at his teacher.

"Because I am a higher rank and more skilled than you" Kakashi calmly said to Obito

"Just drop Obito, fighting with Kakashi won't get you anywhere" Said Rin while sighing.

"Fine….." Obito quietly said.

"Good! End of team discussion, you guys can go now, remember that the mission is tomorrow." Minato said happily while walking away from them.

"Hey guys do you want to get something to eat" Obito anxiously waited for their reply. 'Please say yes. Please say yes…'

"Sorry Obito, but I promised Hana that I would go shopping" said Rin a little guilty

" Oh…. Okay bye, well there Is no point asking you is there Kakashi" said a sad Obito, but when he turned around Kakashi was already gone. Obito sighed then said " Since there is nothing to do I might as well go prepare for the mission.

Meanwhile somewhere miles away from Konoha...

"Nii-chan their catching up to us!" said a feminine voice

" I know! I guess it's to go to plan B" said a boyish voice. Sounding like he was a six-teen year old.

**Summoning no justu!**

A growl suddenly came out after a small poof. "Claris can you get Narumi as far as you can from these people?"

"Hai master Naruto" said an adult-like voice. A few sobs were heard from the young girl.

"Good, Narumi don't cry, I know I won't be with you in your journey but I swear that you will meet new people, and those people if they have a good heart will protect you with their life. "Said the teenage blonde

" …. Okay, I will miss you!" said Narumi while crying. Soon after Narumi went on top of the blue and grey wolf summon. "Goodbye nii-chan!" and so she ran off with the summon. A while after the younger blonde ran off, the older blondes eyes turned red with black slits covered with some type of holy light around him, and he shouted almost demonically

"It's show time bitches!"

**Well that's it, i hope you liked it since it was my first story. And sorry if it was too short for you guys, also please review if you and i will continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mission**_

"Moring everyone!" shouted Obito happily.

"Looks like someone's happy today" said Rin smiling

"Of course I am we have not gone a mission for like…ages!" the Uchiha screamed hysterically

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Stop acting like an idiot Obito!" Rin said angrily

"I agree on her with that dope" Kakashi said while sitting a rock sweat dropping.

"I'll stop! I'll stop! Just don't hit me again" Obito cried with a mega bump. 'What the hell! What are her fists made of? Iron?'

"Good" Rin said as she dusting her hands, and smiling smugly.

**POOF!**

"Moring, team 9" said the future hokage.

"Moring sensei!" team 9 replied back

"Today we are going on a serious mission that might give us a good chance of us winning the war. You all must use your skills to your best abilities." Minato said to them

"Yes sensei" the teens said seriously

"I will not be with you since I will be at the front lines. As I said yesterday, Kakashi will be team leader for your group during this whole mission; you must obey his rules no matter what. Is there any objections?" the blonde informed

"…."

"Alright since there is none let's move out!" shouted their sensei

"Hai sensei!" the four-teen year olds said to their teacher. Quickly they moved making it look like they were not even there.

Meanwhile…

"I can't move anymore Claris… Why don't you just go without me?" said the weak blonde

"Sorry, but no. I promised your brother that I would look after you until I die, which will be a very long time until I actually do" Said the talking wolf. But soon after that Narumi noticed something very tall, green and bushy.

"Look over there Claris, there is a forest wouldn't we be safe for a little while?" asked Narumi to the summon tiredly .

"I suppose so, but…" Claris was about to continue when beautiful teen interrupted her by saying

"Well let's go. There must be shade there too, come on Clari" Slowly walking towards their destination.

"Narumi-sama, please don't refer to as Clari" the wolf complained while running after her master…

With Team 9

"We can't leave her Kakashi!" shouted Obito angrily at Kakashi's face.

"I am the captain and I say that the mission is more important than Rin, and that rules are more important too." Kakashi calmly said

"So you never cared about Rin huh?" suddenly he asked quietly. Obito started to walk away from Kakashi to find Rin. "Those who break the rules are trash; but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi" The black haired boy said to Kakashi before he disappeared.

"Wait Obito!" shouted a frustrated white haired ninja. Subconsciously Kakashi clutched onto his Father's weapon.

Few minutes later….

'Looks like I found the hideout' Obito thought happily. However unfortunately the Iwa-nin in camouflaged found him. _**SWUSH! CLANG! **_

Obito turn around to see Kakashi protecting him from the invisible shinobi. But while Kakashi protected Obito, he got injured in the eye."Argggggghhh!" screamed Kakashi in pain.

"Kakashi" shouted a worried Uchiha. But then he realised that there was still an enemy out there. 'I can't be a bother to any one anymore. I need to stop acting like a cry baby and start to act like a shinobi to protect people that our precious to me!" With that last thought Obito concentrated to try and find the Iwa-nin. 'Almost there, almost there… gotcha!' He thought with wide-eyes. Obito quickly turned and plunged his kunai into nothing, but it slowly materialised into a mid-aged man with blood gushing out of his stomach.

"Obito! You did it!" shouted the injured shinobi happily.

"Yeah I did, now let's go get Rin." said Obito tiredly smiling. Kakashi raised an eye brow 'He seems a little different now what happened? His eyes!' thought Kakashi

Obito's eyes started to change rapidly into the first stage of the Sharigan (did I spell that right?) "My eyes I have the Sharigan now!" the black haired boy started to celebrate, but after a while he became serious.

"Yeah let's go quickly, but we need to be more careful since there might be some Iwa-nin still out there." Informed Kakashi to Obito. With that they left to find their third team mate hoping there was still time to time to save her.

Somewhere else…..

"Finally somewhere to rest for a little" said Narumi

"This time I actually agree with you Narumi-sama" the relaxed wolf said

"See I told…" Suddenly they both heard something around them. Both animal and human nodded to each other, understanding they separated. The blonde with multi-coloured tips saw three men talking to each other about something important.

"Hahaha! Konoha won't know what hit them!" said one with the bald head in the middle.

"Your right Hanabana. They won't even notice that girl has one of those things inside of her, hahaha" laughed the one at the right.

"We should get moving or else boss will get mad at us" said the one at the left with short brown hair. And so left as quickly as lighting.

When they left, Claris and Narumi reappeared. "Konoha? Things?" asked the young girl to herself instead of her summon. "I don't know what really happened, but it must be bad because of the way they were talking so I'm going to follow them" and so she left disconnecting with her summon.

"Wait Narumi!" **Poof!**

Back to Kakashi and Obito

"Rin wake up" shouted Obito while Kakashi was looking out for any enemies. Slowly Rin's brown opened, and widened happily seeing her teammates. They were about to leave when they saw a shadow above them, they turned around to see another Iwa-nin. Quickly the grey haired boy ran towards the man with Obito. The Iwa-nin shouts out

**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!**

Suddenly a hand was about to catch the Uchiha, however he side-stepped it and threw a kunai at it.

"Argggggghhh!" the enemy screamed, going back to his original place he was. Kakashi quickly took Obito's and Rin's hand, and ran as fast as they could. But then then they heard a load "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" Kakashi looked upwards seeing rocks falling down above him, he was scared every limb in his body would not move. Then he felt his body being pushed by somebody, he looked back and saw Obito. Obito was going to take the fall for him!

"Sorry but I's not your time yet" he heard before falling unconscious.

"Obito!" Rin screamed, scared that she may never see him again.

With Narumi…

'Where are they?' soon she saw three strangers, and one about to be crushed by a boulder. As fast as the blonde could, she ran towards the people in trouble.

"Wait!" she shouted out to them

Back to the leaf-nins

"Wait!" Obito heard before he was pushed. He opened his eyes and saw someone above him. It was a girl about his age, with long flowing hair with multi-coloured tip and her bangs were mulit-coloured too. Her face was heart-shaped and her lips were a light red colour, the thing that caught his eyes the most was her pure blue eyes. "Are …. You…. Alright?" she managed to say before passing out.

"Oi! Oi! Wake up" the usually energetic boy shouted

Somewhere from the shadows…

"Dammit! I almost had him, well I guess the plans have changed a little bit" an elderly voice said…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi and sorry that I did not do the disclaimer last chapter since I forgot, so here it is now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the Oc characters**_

_**Now let's continue with the story**_

_**They Fit like A puzzle**_

"Kakashi! Rin!" shouted Obito but his mind was thinking something else 'Why did she save me? It doesn't matter now we need to get out of here!'

"Obito!" he heard upwards, the black haired boy look above and saw someone. It was Rin! She looked shocked, but happy at the same time.

"Rin! Can you please help us please get up from this hole" shouted Obito quickly

"We?" the brown haired asked curiously

"Yeah! Did I not tell you? This girl came and pushed me before I got crushed, but she passed out before we could move any further and fell into this hole. Now can you help me?" the Uchiha replied back.

"okay, hold onto my hand and hold that girl as tightly as you can so I can pull you both up." Said Rin, before she helped them she went on her knees and then stretched her hand to Obito, he used his right hand to reach Rin, and used his left arm to wrap it around the younger blonde. 'Her waist Is so curvy, wait! Don't think like that, remember that you hate pervert's so don't become one!' while blushing. While Rin was wondering what was going in his head.

"Yosh!" Rin screamed trying to pull both the blonde and black haired up using all her strength. Bit by bit, they got out of the small and dirty hole. Rin was breathing heavily from saving Obito and the blonde stranger. Meanwhile Kakashi was slowly regaining his conscious.

'Where am I?' Suddenly he remembered the events that occurred. "Obito!"

"Y-yeah?" Right now he saw Rin using medical justu on a girl un-conscious, and saw Obito too! He was panting very hard.

"I thought you…" he couldn't finish the sentence since there was a tear coming out of his un-injured eye.

"I know I thought I did too, but she saved me" Obito said quietly looking at the beautiful blonde laying on the rocky ground peacefully. Kakashi was confused while Rin was smiling

Later on…

"Let's go, we can't stay for too long since there still might be enemies out there. And we can't really fight because of our injures, so let's just find a safe place to stay for a day" Obito informed, Kakashi and Rin thought the same thing 'When did he start to use his brain instead of his fists?' But they nodded anyway.

Somewhere else…

"I wonder how my team is doing, I hope that they are okay." Said a familiar smiling blonde dusting dirt off his hands like he just took out of the garbage, technically he was.

Back to team nine and Narumi

"So… do you like her?" asked a white haired ninja

"Like who?" questioned the doujustsu boy dumbly, the assassin-nin and medical-nin sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"The Blondie idiot!" Kakashi said angrily

"N-n-n-no! I don't like her, I just met her!" shouted Obito while blushing up a storm, but Rin smirked evilly which is really strange since it does not suit Rin's personality.

"Really? So why are you blushing so badly?" asked Rin while giggling throughout the whole sentence turning into a full blown laugh along with Kakashi.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Obito screamed embarrassed. Finally, Rin and Kakashi stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay we'll stop!" they said

"Good! Oh guys I forgot to tell you something" said the Uchiha nervously

"Okay what is it" they both asked at the same time

"Ummm…. Well you know sensei's special kunai*Kakashi and Rin nodded fast* ummm… I have had one all this time" Obito said while sweating since he knew what was going to happen next.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The black haired shinobi had two large bumps on his head and then he said "Itai! You did not have to do that!" screamed Obito in pain.

"Well you deserved that so, now give me sensei's kunai" Kakashi asked calmly but you could tell that he was upset because of the huge tick mark on his head. Obito went into his scroll to find the kunai, when he did he passed it to Kakashi. The assassin-nin threw it up in the air, suddenly a yellow flash came. It was Minato!

"Can you please can me why you are extremely injured Kakashi, Rin and Obito?" asked Minato with an eye brow raised.

All they said was "It's a long story". When Minato saw the un-conscious blonde his eye brow rose up higher. Team 9 saw this and said "Scratch that, it's a _**very**_ long story"

"Well when we get back, the hokage, I and the council will be hearing this _**very**_story."

At Konoha gate …

"Ahh! It's good to be back!" shouted Obito running towards the gate, behind him was Rin, Kakashi and Minato holding Narumi bridal style.

"Oi! Kotetsu, Izumo doing guard duty again?" the energetic black haired boy asked.

"Yeah" was the laidback reply, they did not even see Narumi. As they walked through the village they were welcomed by waves, greetings and staring. When they got to the hokage's office Minato got Tsunade to heal his students, and put Narumi in the hospital. When she asked why he said they would talk about it later. Soon after that their teacher told them that it's the weekend so they should enjoy it while they can, and so they left. But one went to check on someone in the hospital.

Konoha Hospital …

Obito went up to the nurse. "Ummm… can I see a girl, she has long blonde hair, and blue eyes?" he asked. The nurse answered by saying

"Oh yes, we having someone that you are describing. She is in Room 104." The Uchiha ran to the room she said, when he got there Obito slowly open the door to see her singing.

**Tooku sumiwatatta sora issho ni miageta****  
****Masshiro na sekai kirakira****  
****Mainichi futari aruita yo ne****  
****  
****Kitto osanasugite wakaranakatta kimochi****  
****Tsumetai kaze ni makenai you ni****  
****Gyutto tsunaida te no nukumori de shitta****  
****  
****Yuki ga furu tabi****  
****Ima wa hitori anata wo omou yo****  
****Sunao ni kotoba ni dekitara****  
****Hanareru koto wa nakatta no?****  
****  
****Nando tsuyosa wo moraeta kana****  
****Anata no egao ni****  
****Ima mo kokoro no naka tsumotte iku****  
****"Daisuki" tsutaetai****  
****  
****Yume wo katariatte hohoemikaeshita kedo****  
****Itsuka tooku he itte shimau no?****  
****Sotto nigitte kureta te hanasenakatta****  
****  
****Yuki ga hirogaru****  
****Futari ga ita sekai wo tsutsunde****  
****Anata no soba ni itakatta****  
****Mada sukoshi tomadotte iru****  
****  
****Donna toki demo mamotte kureta****  
****Sasaete kureta ne****  
****Setsunakute miageta ano sora kara****  
****"Ganbare" kikoeteru****  
****  
****Yuki ga tokete mo****  
****Iroasenai omoi ga aru kara****  
****  
****Sorezore yume ga kanau made****  
****Watashi motto tsuyoku naru yo****  
****  
****Nando yuuki wo moraeta kana****  
****Hagemasareta kana****  
****"Arigatou"****  
****Anata to deaeta koto****  
****Watashi no takaramono****  
****  
****Itsu no hi ka kitto…**

When she finished singing, Narumi realised that Obito was there. At first she was shocked, but then smiled at him and said "My name is Narumi Uru, What's yours?" Her eyes were still glittering like when the black haired ninja first met her.

Obito was too shocked, however he replied still feeling that fluttering feeling in his stomach "It's Obito…. Obito Uchiha"

_**Well that's It, please review since it's the thing that keeps me motivated. Oh by the way, if you don't know the song is called Zutto by Claris**_

_**Bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys just so if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me in reviews or send message.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the Oc characters.**_

_**On with story!**_

* * *

_**Narumi is a what?!**_

"So, Obito-Kun where am I?" asked Narumi smiling seeing Obito blush a little.

"Can't you tell? Were at Konoha, the Konoha Hospital to be exact." Said a confused Uchiha 'How can she not know, I mean we are one of the best shinobi villages?'

"Oh, I guess you could say that I am kind of isolated" Narumi said little bit sheepishly. 'That makes sense.' Obito thought

"So do you live in a village or something Narumi-Chan" sharigan boy questioned 'where did that come from!' Narumi, seeing her frown he decided that it was a very sensitive. "If you don't-"Obito but Narumi said something

"It's okay, well no. I didn't since I and my brother travelled a lot." Now this got Obito to ask more things.

"Brother?" the shinobi asked curiously 'Where is he then, shouldn't he be looking after her?'

"Yup! He is the best brother you could ask for, even though he is a bit over-protective of me, I love him! Oh my brother's name is Naruto" Narumi said smiling so brightly you see an aurora around her. Obito could see that she loved her brother a lot. He saw her frown again, but this time she had a gloomy aurora around her "However … he died any dew days ago" she sobbed out. Obito gasped at what he heard 'She doesn't have her brother anymore!'

"Are you sure Narumi-Chan? "Asked Obito, Narumi nodded then sighing

"If he was alive, I would felt his Ho... Chakra." 'That was close, I nearly slipped'. Obito turned to see that's it's nearly ten-thirty.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for baby-sitting Ita-chibi! I will see you tomorrow Narumi-Chan, Ja Ne!" shouted Obito while running at the speed of lighting, dust filled the room and Narumi started to cough for a little while. After a while she smiled what just happen 'He's so energetic and handsome' with that last thought she fell asleep.

With Obito…

While flipping off his shoes right beside the door he shouted "I'm Back!" when turned left he the Mistress of Fire.

"Obito, where were you! Your uncle and I were waiting for to come home!" Shouted Mikoto angrily, it was kind of scary since she had death aurora. Obito started to sweat nervously, so fast he said

"I was visiting a friend "suddenly Mikoto had a 180 degree changed, while Obito sweat dropped at this.

"Is it, I hope they are okay so who is it? Kakashi-Kun? Or Rin-Chan?" asked the female Uchiha cheekily, but she was surprised since this was not the reaction she expected.

"Nah they are fine, I was checking up on Narumi-Chan." the young Uchiha said while putting his orange and black coat on the hook, and his eyes soften when he said her name. Mikoto smiled at this she knew that he no longer liked Rin.

"Well that's good, any way's Itachi-Kun is in room, and the pocky is in the cabinet so good luck" she informed Obito. While went up the stairs he said

"Don't need it Mikoto-oba-san" After that she left Obito to do his job, he knocked on Itachi's when he heard "Come on" Obito walked in to see Itachi eating pocky… again.

"Nii-Chan! I missed you!" said Itachi while pouting cutely (don't worry Itachi's personality will changed when he's older ). Obito sighed at this, so he said what said to his auntie

"I was visiting a friend Ita-Chibi" just like Itachi, he had 180 degree change 'It's usually father like son, but in this case mother like son' thought Obito while sweat dropping. Again Itachi pouted at this nickname.

"Friend?" The younger black haired boy asked. Obito nodded while grinning.

"Well let's read you a bedtime story" said jumping on the 6 year olds bed along with Itachi.

Three Hours Later…

The Mistress of Fire and her husband came home to see a sleeping Itachi and Obito holding a kid book in hand and his head tilting to Itachi's head.

Somewhere not far away…

"Yes… this will work perfectly for my plan" An elderly man said with the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan (guess who?)

Next Day Earlier…

"Bye everyone" shouted Obito running out of the door 'Can't wait to see Narumi-Chan again!' he thought excitedly. Finally the sharingan boy got to the hospital, and quickly ran through the halls

"Hey! No running through the halls, young man!" was one of the things that were screamed at Obito while running, he opened the doors so fast you could not even see what was happening. He said

"Hey Narumi-Chan!" but what surprised him was that he saw along with Narumi there was his sensei, Tsunade, the third hokage, and Kushina which was Minato's girlfriend. All of them excluding Narumi raised an eye brow at him, 'Narumi-Chan?'

"Obito-Kun, sorry I forgot you coming today! Please forgive me" said Narumi in her hospital bed bowing her head to him, now it was him time to be surprised. And all the attention was at him now to see his reaction from this

"I-It's okay Narumi-Chan, I'm not mad" getting a little embarrassed from stares from the adults

"So you guys have already talked huh, well Minato looks like your student is getting all the hot chicks" Jiraiya whined, getting blushes from Obito and Narumi, while Minato screamed

"**HEY**" and a chuckle out of the third, but of course Jiraiya got mega charka enhanced from Tsunade and Kushina causing him to fly out of the window.

"Does this usually happen a lot Obito-Kun?" whispered Narumi to Obito which he nodded to show that he was listening. Narumi started to giggle and Obito snickered, catching the adult's attention.

"He really is a perverted hermit" Itachi's cousin said while still snickering, causing the whole room to fill with laughter. Soon the old man left muttering about paperwork with a tick mark on his head.

"So how did you meet this cutie pie" Kushina said while pinching the left side of Narumi's cheek.

"Oh right, Narumi-Chan saved from almost being killed during the mission. That's why she was un-conscious when sensei found us." Said Obito, when Narumi saw this shocked expression so she said

"It's really hard to explain why I was there so I will let Claris explain" informed Narumi everyone. 'Claris' was everyone's thought, the younger blonde bit her thumb so blood come out the next thing they heard was

**Summoning no Justu!**

Suddenly a poof was heard and when the smoke cleared everyone was be able to see a magnificent grey and white wolf with a long fluffy tail. "Narumi-sama, you're alive! What happened? Did you find anything? Where are-" Finally Claris stops because she sees the others, but before she actually stops the wolf asked two more question "Who are you? And why are you with Narumi-sama?" the summon said a little bit rudely added with some KI (Killer Intent). Some people in the room were sweating a lot.

"Claris, they were one help me get better, Obito-Kun is the I saved" Narumi said smiling to Claris ignoring the killer intent, however since the four-teen year old said that, the KI slowly down until it gone. Everyone sighed that were saved from grey wolf's rage.

"Sorry for over-reacting, it's just that i care about Narumi-sama a lot" at this there eyes soften.

"I'm guessing you summoned for me for reason" the wolf questioned Narumi, and she nodded.

"Yes, they wanted to ask us some question's I hope you not mind Clari" said a nervous Narumi. Meanwhile Obito, Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade snickering and Claris was blushing madly.

"Please refrain from calling that Narumi-sama" complained a blushing summon.

"Sorry Claris" Narumi was all she able to get out from all that giggling. Turning to everyone Narumi said "You can ask your question's now" the first to ask a question was Tsunade.

"While I was checking your blood I found something interesting, it showed that are not fully human, is that true?" Tsunade was really interesting in this, hoping that the answer she wanted was going to be said.

Claris sighed and said "Yes she is not fully human; Narumi-sama is only half human. The other half… well she is a Goddess" Of course she knew what was there reaction was going to be '3… 2… 1…'

"**Narumi is a **_**what?**_**!"**

* * *

**If someone actually reads this, thank you and I will continue to write. Since I am in a good mood today, I might to the 5****th**** chapter today too!**

**BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I bet you were not that shocked with the last chapter since the story title is Narumi: The Elemental Goddess. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the Oc characters.**_

_**Explanations, Adoption, and Joining Team 9**_

"H-h-how?" asked a surprised Obito. He was not the only one surprised either, Tsunade and Kushina jaws were on the floor, while Minato looked like a fish being slapped.

"You don't hate me do you?" a scared Narumi said while Claris was growling, showing that she was threating them if they say yes. After Obito was out of his shock he immediately hugged her as tightly as he could after what she said.

"Where would get that stupid idea from" Obito whispered, while Narumi gasped as tears came out of her bright blue eyes at what she heard. He continued by saying "In fact I think of you more as a friend than before" The woman in the in the room went "Awww" while Minato thought it time to break it up.

"Cough Cough Cough" both of teens turned around to see the older smirking at them, as quickly as they could. Obito turned his head to the side blushing badly, and Narumi was fiddling with her fingers blushing like Obito but more heavily (remind you of someone?). Claris interrupted the embarrassing and touching moment by saying

"Now that you love birds have stopped, lets tell them our explanation Narumi-sama." Said the grey and white coloured summon, Narumi took in a big breath and started her story (sorry no flashbacks in this chapter)

"I don't really know the specific details of how my mother and father met, but I will tell you what I know. My mother Johanna was a Goddess and my father Ryu was a human. You see we Goddess's protect humans from the heavens, so I guess you could say my mother was the adventurous type. She left the heavens and came to Earth; however my mother was found by my father. As soon as they met they fell in love, and became shinobi together. Of course they had to travel around since they were one of the strongest pair alive in their generation; I think one of you would know their names, The Red Devil and The White Angel." Narumi knew this was true because of the shocked faces she saw, while Obito was totally confused.

"Wait, who are they?" asked the Uchiha, this time Kushina answered this question.

"As Naru-Chan said, they were on of the strongest pair alive. The Legends say that before you die you see black-ish and red-ish wings if you have committed sins to people. And if you have lived a good life without killing innocent people you will be rewarded to see the pure wings of an angel. But when they went on jobs they would never tell them their last names." The red haired informed everyone shocking them again that she knows that for much information about Narumi parents.

"That is correct; they never did tell their names. You are from the Uzumaki clan right*Kushina nodded yes*, well Ryu full name was Ryu Uzumaki, making Narumi-sama a distant relative to you" Said the wolf calmly

"Ehhhh!" shouted by Kushina, "How? I thought all of them died in the attack except for me" Kushina asked

Narumi decided to step in "They did, however my father was banished"

"Why" the whirlpool woman asked since she was getting interested in this and happy knowing she had a distant relative.

"Father was betrothed to a woman to help the Uzumaki clan get stronger, however my father was already in love with my mother so he protested against my grandfather. And that got him banished before the attack happened." Narumi said sadly "Anyway, Claris you can continue" said the half Goddess. Claris nodded in response.

"Now, there are good and the bad in this world. In this world there are people called Demonic minions, but you have probably not heard of them since they only hunt Goddess's or half Goddess's. Narumi-sama's mother was hunted for many years along with her father, but I do not why he was hunted. When they kill a Goddess or half Goddess they use an object called a soul gem which takes out their life, knowledge, and power, and they might use the dead body to transfer their own into the bodies." The summon said in disgust but continued any way

"When Naruto-sama was born Johanna-sama power was transferred into him, changing Johanna-sama into a human. The power was a very special one, it was holy charka it can heal any wound and use wings to fly. And also it make weapons that were very advanced, there was one power that was stronger than this. It's called Sinji magic, which is also very rare, a Goddess or half Goddess can use their voice to cause destruction or peace. This was all passed to Narumi-sama; I guess you could call these bloodlines of sorts. " Claris finished, again everyone was blown away with the things half Goddess's could. 'If this how strong a half Goddess then I never want to face a full Goddess' was pretty much everyone's thought. But the wolf had one more thing say

"As you can see, Narumi-sama is very powerful for just a half Goddess. That is the thing, Narumi-sama is _**very**_ powerful, and this is causing her to change."

"How?" Minato asked

"She is becoming a full Goddess because she can't control all of this power." Said Claris you could see that she had a stoned face, but everyone knew she was worrying.

"That won't change Narumi-Chan! Narumi-Chan is Narumi-Chan, even if she is not human any more she will fit in perfectly!" the Uchiha shouted in confidence while holding the younger blonde's hands grinning. Minato and Claris grinned too, while Tsunade smiled softly and Kushina looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out.

Tsunade sighed before saying "Now that we have finished the explanation's I'll go get sensei" and so Tsunade went out to go get the third hokage, only leaving Minato, Narumi, Obito, and Kushina. So Kushina started conservation

"Well it's nice to have family "the Uzumaki clan heiress said while smiling, but this caused Narumi to frown.

"But I won't be your family anymore" Narumi said sighing sadly, Minato and Kushina looked to each other as if having a telepathic talk they nodded to each other walking outside. Narumi smiled at Obito and said

"So why don't you tell about your family" Obito smiled at this like he remembered a good memory

"Yeah, well I come from the Uchiha clan on of the founders of this village. And my family is Mikoto-oba-san, Ita-chibi, and Fugaku" saying at the bit with a scowl. Narumi did not want to open bad wounds, so she asked a different question then what she was going to ask.

"Who is Ita-chibi" she tried to say while giggling, Obito grinned at that

"Glad you ask well…

With Kushina and Minato…

"I feel like they going be couple in two years. And they are going to cause a lot of trouble for the village too." The future 4th hokage said rubbing him temples.

"Ne Minato-Kun, I've thinking of something" That got Minato, that sentence was said too quietly for his liking. "Why don't we adopt Narumi-Chan as a daughter?" asked Kushina

"_**What!**_ Where not even married yet!" shouted Minato

Back with Obito, Narumi

"Did you hear someone shouting" said Obito putting his hand behind ear, then he shrugged and said "Oh well, I was probably imaging something. What was I saying, oh Kakashi is my teammate we finally became friends but he is still a jackass"

With Kushina and a surprised Minato…

"Yet you said, so do want to marry me" said a happy red head hugging Minato tightly, finally letting go of Minato

"I was going to ask tomorrow, but there is no point so…" said Minato blushing kneeling with one knee, and looking Kushina lovingly "Will you marry me Kushina Uzumaki" was asked to Kushina

"_**Hell Yes!**_" was screamed by Kushina, then she kissed Minato passionately. Out of know where Jiraiya popped up giggling perversely and said

"This is definitely going in my notebook" Again he was invited by a punch, throwing him out the window… again. The older blonde was shaking his head at this and thought 'When will you learn sensei, when will you learn?' Kushina asked anxiously

"So adopting Naru-Chan is a yes?" Minato sighed, and then said

"Yes, it's a yes" The rely he got was a his girlfriend now fiancé jumping up in the air

"Thank I'm going to tell Naru-Chan" as that was said she ran to tell the good news.

(Since we have not seen Tsunade and the 3rd for a long time, let's see how they are doing)

"So what you are telling me is that the young girl that saved Obito-Kun was a half Goddess turning into a full Goddess? And that she is more powerful than me too? " asked a disbelieving hokage, Tsunade nodded

"Do you think that she would want to become a leaf shinobi" asked the monkey summoner, suddenly Minato came and said

"Yup, because I and Kushina are going to adopt her. And I think Obito already made her decide because they do get along perfectly even though they are they complete opposites." Causing the two other people in this room gobsmacked

"So that means you have already asked her then" the Sarutobi questioned Minato, the blonde nodded happily. While Tsunade was confused, so she said

"Ask who about what?"

"I asked Kushina to marry me, and she said yes." Minato said while grinning, he was welcomed with congratulation's.

**BAM!**

They turned around to see Kushina panting heavily "She said yes!" everyone was happy to see Kushina with a relative. And it was even better that she wa going to adopt her.

"Okay then let's get the adoption paperwork started, now please sign here…"

Back with Obito and Narumi

"Isn't that great Narumi-Chan, you will be able to stay here!" said Obito jumping with joy

"I'll be going Narumi-sama, remember to summon when in trouble" Claris informed Narumi. Narumi nodded before the wolf went out by a Poof. Narumi turned to talk back to Obito

"Yeah, I guess I will be able to meet your friends huh" said Narumi smiling at Obito's energy

**Knock! Knock! **

"Come in please" the younger blonde said, they saw a nurse and she said that Narumi could leave today. Which just made Obito more energetic, he was pulling Narumi but what stop was what Narumi said "Obito-Kun I'm still in my hospital clothes, can I please get changed first?" it was true the blonde was still in her hospital clothes. So the Uchiha let go, and started to blush a little

"Oh sorry, it's just that I was excited for you to see my friends. You can get dressed" said an embarrassed teen. Narumi slowly walked to a changing room, when she came out Narumi was wearing a blue and grey yukata, but this yukata was shorter than normal ones, and had mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings with blue thread through them at the top. Also she had two very unique swords, one each at her hips. Narumi twirled around to smile Obito.

"So, how do I look" the half Goddess asked nervously 'I wonder what he will say'

"I-I-I, w-w-well, y-you look great Narumi-Chan" the black head boy stuttered out while blushing heavily, Narumi smiled joyfully at that answer.

"Thanks; let's go meet your friends Obito-Kun" Narumi said walking towards Obito

Training ground 4…

"Where is that idiot?" Kakashi shouted in frustration and Rin sighed and said

"I know, we have been waiting for him and sensei for over an hour" then they saw a black haired by with a blonde wearing a short yukata running towards them hand in hand.

"Sorry I'm late I was talking to someone" explained the sharigan boy

"Oh I remember you, you're that girl who saved Obito thank you" Rin said while bowing, Narumi smiled beautifully at the brown eyed girl. 'They really care for Obito-kun'

"Don't worry; I was just doing the right thing. My name is Narumi by the way, what is your name" the blonde asked Rin

"My name is Rin, and the boy who is shouting at Obito is Kakashi" Rin informed her, before Rin could ask anymore Minato came and said something that surprised them all

"Hmmm, I guess you guys have already met our new teammate"

**Please review, and if you want to know the names of the swords it will come up in the next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I just have an announcement before I start the story. I might be able to update for because I have exams during the whole week and maybe next week, but I will try to update.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the Oc characters**_

_**Getting to Know the Team, the Festival, the Concert, and kiss**_

"But why is **she **joining the team, it was fine without anyone joining us" Kakashi shouted in anger, Obito looked kind of angry but not for the same reason. The Uchiha turned to Kakashi and said

"What, you don't like her if you don't then we have a big problem scarecrow!" Before the fight could get any further Narumi interrupted them by saying

"It's okay Obito-Kun, don't fight because of me I'm sorry if I'm causing any trouble. It was nice meeting Obito-Kun's friends, bye" at last part she bowed and walked off, the younger blonde looked like she was fine but Obito could tell that she was hurt about what Kakashi said about her. He was going to run after her but she was too far away to catch up to her, and even if he did Obito needed to stay for the team meeting.

The black haired felt a hand on his shoulder; it was sensei nodding to him "Go find her, I **will** talk to Kakashi" as soon that sentence was said, Obito ran so fast he was just a blur. After he left, Minato went to Kakashi scarily then said "Now let's have a **little** talk" the shinobi started to sweat rapidly.

With Obito…

'Where is she' Obito thought, but then he remembered what Narumi said while they were talking together

_Flashback…._

"_Every time I was upset, I always went to a place near water" said Narumi smiling towards the windows seeing the Konoha River"_

_End Flashback…_

"That's it!" Obito shouted in realisation, he quickly ran towards the Konoha River to see Narumi beautifully sitting on the green fresh grass with tears in her eyes. Obito foot stepped on a twig causing a snap noise, the blonde turned to see Obito grinning at her. "I found you" he whispered

"Obito-Kun, sorry I thought that maybe …"

"There is nothing say, actually there is which is that Kakashi is a jackass with trust problems." Obito said trying not to snicker.

"You should not say that about your friend Obito-Kun, I just want to fit in. I wish I was like the water, going anywhere. *sigh*But I guess I can't can I? If I was then I would not have met you" she smiled softly as Obito blushed, but then his face lit remembering something.

"Oh yeah, there is a festival tomorrow and I was wondering if… well would you like to go with me?" he asked

"Sure, I have never been to one so I don't mind" this shocked Obito 'Was she that isolated?' Obito guessed in his head. He said

"Well I guess I will have to show you everything in the festival" Narumi nodded at this happily, Obito stretched his hand to help Narumi get up from the ground. But tripped and fell into water with Narumi.

"Ahhhh!" Obito was on top of Narumi, and she was blushing because her clothes got wet. "Sorry" The Uchiha quickly got off Narumi, and pulled her up.

"No, it's my fault I'm just too clumsy" she said while shivering from being cold, Obito saw this so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Narumi. "Thank you" the blonde mumbled

"It's alright; let's get back to sensei and the others. Plus I need you to explain to the others, so I don't get into trouble" Obito said laughing nervously while rubbing his head with his hand. When they made it back to the training they saw bruised Kakashi and Rin and Minato scolding him for something.

"There you are, now Kakashi don't you have something to say" Rin said while nodding to Kakashi to talk. So he said something that surprised Obito

"I'm sorry for reacting that way too you, it's just that I have been in this team for two years, and I'm not really comfortable with a new person in the team" he managed to say.

"Thank you, I understood where you are coming from so I am not mad at you" said by Narumi kindly, everyone smiled at how forgiving she is.

"Now that is done, do you want to go shopping with for the festival" Rin asked to the blonde, Narumi nodded yes and walked with Rin to go shopping.

At the clothes shop…

"Ah, doesn't this look cute on you" Rin said with stars in her eyes, while Narumi sweat dropped.

"I guess so, but I have no money for these kinds of kimono's" Narumi informed Rin, she just smiled and said

"Well, do not worry about that, I will pay for whatever kimono you want to wear for the festival. Plus you do want to look good for Obito right" she said cheekily at the last sentence, while the blonde blushed

"I think so… I don't know" Narumi said, Rin frowned at this

"Humm… Does your stomach flutter when you see him?*Narumi nods* do you blush madly when you see him smile?*Narumi nodded again* do you laugh at all his jokes?" Rin questioned Narumi, she nodded again "Then that case, you like him! You should confess to him at the festival, it will be perfect moment, you kissing him when the fireworks go off*Sigh* it will be so romantic." While Rin to continue to ramble about that, Narumi put some thought into it before going back to looking at the yukata's

At the café…

"I really don't get why girls take their time to find the 'Perfect' kimono for this festival, it is just _**soooo **_troublesome" the Nara sighed at the table.

"For once I actually agree with you on this one Shiku" said Genma tiredly, "Aye Aye!" was heard the rest of the group. Obito and Kakashi were walking towards them

"Oi guys, you're here too?" Obito asked while waving at them, the responses he got was either "yeah" or "Whatever". Both of the boys sat down, Hayate asked the boys

"So who are you going with?" Kakashi and Obito looked at each other, Kakashi said

"Rin*Sigh* I really did not want to go though"

"I'm going with Narumi-Chan! I can't wait" The Uchiha said grinning; everyone was looking at him in disbelief. 'He is going to the festival with that chick' was pretty much everyone's thought

"You are kidding me right, I saw her yesterday when she was shopping for groceries she is the total opposite of you. She looks like a Goddess!" Ibiki nearly shouted this out, meanwhile Obito sweat dropped 'And she actually is as well'

"Well she did save me" he said sheepishly, Kakashi deadpanned at this so he said

"Are you really an idiot? I know you like her, I mean l see the way you look at her you know. You like her, wait scratch that you _**love **_her" Everyone excluding Obito and Kakashi rose an eyebrow at this new information, while Obito chocking on his water.

"That's not true!" The sharingan user shouted out in denial, everyone in the café was looking at their table getting interested in this conservation.

"Yes it is true, you know why. Because when we went on that mission, you said she saved you but what I missed was that you were looking at her lovingly!" Kakashi retorted.

"Fine! I give up, I like her, and I _**really**_ like her okay!" Obito finally admitted, and Kakashi smiled in triumph. Everyone in the café went "Finally!"

"Okay, now that was strange was the café listening to our conversation the while time?" Shiku asked but more to himself.

"I really don't want to know dude, I really don't want to know" Genma said while shaking his head.

With Narumi…

"You wanted me hokage-sama, Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Ero-Sennin-sama" Narumi almost said stoically. Everyone except Jiraiya was snickering at the last bit, while the hermit said

"Oi, Why did you say that, did Minato get you to say that" Narumi shook her head no.

"No, I said it because you are a pervert, and even though you are one I respect you" Narumi informed everyone in the office while smiling.

"Well since this is done with, I would like to say something. Obito said you have a beautiful voice we would like for you to sing for festival" Minato said, this surprised Narumi.

"I would be honoured to Minato-sama" Narumi said politely while Minato grinned and said

"You don't have to call me that, I hate formalities, plus I am your father now, so call me Tou-san!"

"You mean I'm…" All of them smiled at Narumi when she hugged her new family

Next morning in the Uchiha household…

"Nii-Chan wake up!" was shouted by Itachi, Obito just waved his hand at him saying

"Leave me alone, I'm tired"

"But you're going to missed the festival" as soon as that was said, Obito went straight up and as fast as could, he got dressed in his black and grey kimono with the Uchiha symbol at the back.

"I'll see you later Ita-Chibi" Obito shouted while running out his room, and then ran out of the door to pick up Narumi

At the Namikaze household…

"You sure this suits me Kaa-sama" asked a nervous Narumi. Kushina just smiled at her,

"You look stunning, Naru-Chan!" said the red head. Kushina was wearing a red kimono with dark red flames coming from the bottom and black and light red flower petal patterns all over her kimono, while Minato was wearing a plain blue and white kimono.

"Are you guys done yet" The future hokage shouted to them to his fiancé and adopted daughter

"Beauty takes time Mina-Kun" was all he got.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Minato went to get the door to see Obito grinning at him "Hey sensei is Narumi here?" The four-teen asked. Minato nodded and said

"Yeah she is just getting, come in and wait" Obito came in and on a chair, a few minutes Kushina came downstairs doing a mini intro

"Here comes the magnificent and beautiful Uzumaki Narumi!" suddenly Narumi came down blushing a little, the kimono she was wearing absolutely fantastic. At the bottom it had red and white layers, and had a red ribbon at the front with a little blue underneath it. At the bottom of the bow it had flower patterns on it. At the back, the bow had blue, red, and white thread coming out of it.

Narumi blinks three times because Obito staring at her with a blush. "What's wrong is there something wrong Obito-Kun?" the younger blonde questioned Obito , while Minato smirked and

"Obito is just staring at you because of beautiful you look, isn't that right Obito?" the Uchiha snapped out of his love(or lust)gaze and replied by saying

"Y-Yeah, you look very beautiful Narumi-Chan" the younger blonde blushed more at that compliment.

"Thanks, should we be going Obito-Kun" and so they left leaving Minato and Kushina

"Ahhhh, young love…"

With Obito and Narumi

"Cool! So you are going to be performing huh, I can't wait" Obito said while grinning, while Narumi smiled. The black head took Narumi's hand and started to run. "Come on there is a fishing game other there"

"Hello there, do you want to have a go?" A brown haired man asked Narumi and she nodded. She took the kunai from him and felt the weight of it. 'It's pretty light, so I need to throw it quite hard to make the speed fast' Narumi did what she thought and she got a headshot. Obito was immediately impressed and hugged and twirled her around in the air.

"Narumi you did it" Obito said grinning, while Narumi smiled. The on-lookers saw this, and thought it was sweet. Obito stopped holding her when they heard

**In five minutes there is going to be a concert, if interested please come to the Konoha Square (I just made that up LOL)…**

"Well that's time to shine Narumi! Don't worry about me go!" Obito shouted while pushingNarumi nodded and went.

A few minutes

"Everyone please listen to my song" Narumi said and so she started to sing with her guitar.

**Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsuhana moe yuku****  
****seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabikanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? onaji hikari****  
****gahanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiterumune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?****  
****setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI**

The crowd started to get more people gathering.**  
****kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsusakihokore haruka takakumamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibikehateru made semete tsuyokukono hana moe yuku****  
****ikutsu mo no koto no ha wo itazura ni chirakashitatachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni kieta no asu ga****  
****]mieteru?****  
****setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI**

People started to get more excited.**  
****kirameite yurameite tsukami yuku yume no hanaatashi no te wo kobore ochitenegau mama kono omoi anata ni nari watarehateru nara semete tsuyokukono hana moe yuku****  
****setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI**

Some people who knew Narumi were looking at her in awe.**  
****kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai agareitsu no hi ka meguri aetetsunagi yuku kono omoi itoshiki kimi watashiitsu made mo futari tsuyoku****  
****kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsusakihokore haruka takakumamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibikehateru made semete tsuyokukono hana moe yuku.**

"My next song is called Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi, please listen"

**Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushiHaru no komorebi kimi no hohoemiHuyu ga owari yuki ga toketeKimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu****  
****Mado wo tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuduku toRadio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaete imasuDenwa kara kikoeta koe wa naite imashitaWasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita****  
****Kimi wa mata mou ichidoAno koro ni modoritai no deshouka?Haru wo matsu tsubomi no you niBoku wa ima mayotte imasu****  
****Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushiHaru no komorebi kimi no hohoemiHuyu ga owari yuki ga toketeKimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu****  
****Kawaranu machi no keshiki ga oshieru nowaHitotsu dake koko ni tarinai mono deshitaItsumo no basho to kimete ita eki no maeYure ugoku kokoro ga boku wo isogase masu****  
****Boku wa mata mou ichidoKimi no te wo nigiritai no deshouka?Haru wo daku kasumi no you niBoku wa ima yuraide imasu****  
****Hana wa kaori kimi wa uruwashiMinamo ni ukabu hikari ga odoruKaze ga sawagi machi wa iromekuBoku no kokoro wa haru ni tomadou****  
****Haru wa mata mou ichidoKono hana wo sakasetai no deshouka?Boku wo matsu kimi no kasa gaAno eki ni hiraite imasu****  
****Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemiToki ni moeru haru no toikiHutari no toki ga haru ni kasanaru**

**Hana wa sakura kimi wa Haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemiHuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete Kimi no kokoro ni hharu ga maikomu**

"The last song is called warattetainda"

**Hiiroo nante iranai yo boku wa kimi no kotoba ga hoshii****  
****Arifureta michi ni sakaseyou tada yasashiku tsuyoi hana****Bokura ga bokura ni takusu akogare de umeta chizu ni****  
****Wareru hodo kakitasu yo kotae no nai ashita wo****Dareka no tame ni warattari dareka no tame ni namidashite****  
****Hamidashite iku kanjou ga kimi wo tsuyokusaseru yo****Katachi aru mono no naka ni subete ga aru wake janai****  
****Kono natsu sora ni idomu yo muteppou demo tobikomu yo****Kimi ni ima tsutaetai koto ga arunda****  
****Hora kono te de mirai wo tsunagou****Warattetainda boku wa zutto****  
****Mitsumetetainda kimi wo zutto****  
****Ippo fumidasu yo ippo****  
****Susumunda kawarunda****  
****Sou bokura doko ni datte yukeru yo****  
****Kibou ga saku basho e****Akiramenainda boku wa zutto****  
****Dakishimetainda kimi wo zutto****  
****Ippo todokunda ippo****  
****Ugokunda negaunda****  
****Sou bokura atarashii hikari wo kakaete aruki dasu yo****  
****Tomaranai jikan no naka de tashikana mono o sagashiteru****  
****Kono isshun wo eien ni suru no wa boku no kokoro sa****Tobira wo hiraku sono te ni taeru koto naki yuuki wo****  
****Hajimari mata kurikaesu deai no kaze mukiau yo****Kimi to ima kanaetai koto ga arunda****  
****Hora kono te de mirai wo tsukurou****Warattetainda boku wa zutto****  
****Shinjitetainda kimi wo zutto****  
****Ippo tsuzukeru yo ippo****  
****Mamorunda chikaunda****  
****Sou bokura hokorashii jiyuu wo mitsukete aruki dasu yo****Shiawase no imi wo umare yuku hibi ni nando mo tsumugi dasu yo****  
****Kimi ga irunda boku ga irunda hajimeyou****Warattetainda boku wa zutto****  
****Aruitetainda kimi to zutto****  
****Ippo hontou no ippo****  
****Utaunda tsunagunda****  
****Sou bokura doko ni datte yukeru yo****  
****Kibou ga terasu hou e****Warattetainda boku wa zutto****  
****Warawasetainda kimi wo zutto****  
****Ippo kokoro kara ippo****  
****Susumunda kawarunda****  
****Sou bokura ookiku iki wo sutte****  
****Kono me wo hiraitanda****  
****Atarashii hikari wo kakaete aruki**

Fireworks started to come up in the air making the crowd more excited.

When Narumi finished the crowd went wild. "Thank for listening" she said through microphone. And off the stage, Obito congratulated by saying

"That was amazing Narumi-Chan! Come on I want to show you" Obito and Narumi ran until they saw a gorgeous sakura tree shining within the moonlight.

"It's beautiful" Narumi said nearly breathless, Obito smiled at her and said

"But you're more beautiful"

"No I'm not" the blonde mumbled, Obito took Narumi's chin and said

"Don't grade yourself that low Narumi-Chan" he let go and took a deep breath 'This is my chance!' "Narumi, I felt something in my heart for a long time I just did not know what it was. The time we spent together was so special to me, every time you smiled at me I blushed. It took me a long time to notice, but I know it now. I like you Narumi-Chan, I maybe even love-!" before he even got to say any more, Narumi kissed him passionately causing him to fall on the ground breaking the kiss. "Narumi-Chan will you go out with me?" Obito asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes I will" Narumi mumbled. "Ne, let's stay here for a little while Obito-Kun" Obito nodded yes, and they slowly fell asleep.

_**Thank you for reading this and I forgot to tell you that I made a little mistake in one of the chapter, Itachi is actually five in this story. By the way, the next chapter is going to be called Telling everyone and The Goddess Ritual.**_

_**The songs that was used was:**_

_**Hanabi**_

_**Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi**_

_**warattetainda**_

_**By ikimono gakari**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Important Note! Please read!

**Note**

**sorry guys, but i will have to stop this story for a little while because i'm starting a new story.**

**If interested in the story i am going to upload please look at it...**

**Thanks, and bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys ! sorry for not updating for a long time, since i had more exams and others events. So here is the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However i do own the Oc characters.**_

_**Telling everyone and The Goddess Ritual**_

"Come on Narumi-Chan, lets get you back home since you look tired. And you are drooling a bit too!"Obito said laughing at the last part. The blonde tilts her head to the side, and rubs her eyes cutely. She felt a hand touching her cheek, Narumi looks forward seeing Obito's hand in front of her, knowing what he means, she takes his hand and gets up. "You ready?" the Uchiha asked to the Uzumaki, the response he got was a nod. The newly couple started to walk, but they did not realized that a green bush behind them was moving.

"So Narumi-Chan, how is it living with Kushina-Sensei and Minato-Sensei?" Obito questioned Narumi, the black haired knows Minato's girlfriend now fiance because his team was introduced to her during a team meeting. When they trained with her, it was like she was trying to burn their insides out... Well their is a reason why she is called the Crimson Princess.

"I know it's only been a few days, but i already feel like i have known them for years. Plus, Kaa-Sama always makes the interesting in the house even though she is usually scolding Tou-Sama. I guess it's nice to have a family again" The Goddess said smiling softly, yet sadly making Obito frown. 'What type of childhood did you have Narumi-Chan?' he thought, but Obito left that thought for later.

"Well don't mind that right know! Come i'll race you back to your home" Obito shouted excitedly running quickly trying to get the blonde happy again, this action of the black head caught Narumi off guard, however she started to run along with him saying

"Okay, it's not my fault if you lose!"

A Few Minutes Later...

"I told you it was not my fault if you lose!" Narumi said victoriously to Obito while gasping for breath.

"Well, i never thought you would be a competitive person Narumi-Chan" Minato's student said smirking, Obito noticed that she looked a little sweaty. "Are you okay? Narumi-Chan?" asked a concerned boyfriend, Narumi just nodded before she walked to Obito, but tripped. Luckily Obito caught her in his arms.

"Looks like i used too much of my energy, huh Obito-Kun?" the blonde said quietly before slowly sleeping in Obito's arm. The Uchiha just sighed and lifted Narumi up bridal style. 'Good thing Sensei gave me extra pair of keys' when Obito opened the door, he saw Kushina right in front of him with a scary face.

"What did you do to my daughter Obito?" the red head asked too sweetly, while Obito was thinking he was going to die if he did not tell her what happened to Narumi quickly.

"It's not like that! She just passed out from exhaustion okay!" the frightened boy shouted, as soon that was said it was like Kushina was a different person.

"Oh really! Bring her in quickly so she can rest in her room, and call Claris-Chan to see if she can help Narumi-Chan" The older Uzumaki so calmly it really made Obito scared and sweat drop at the same time. 'I can kind of see why Mikoto-Obaa-San likes Kushina-Sensei, it maybe because they nearly the same'

"Okay then, where is Narumi-Chan's room" Obito asked the surrogate mother of Narumi, the reply he got out of her was

"Her room is in the one that was empty, you know your way around the house, i'm meeting Minato-Kun at a restaurant. When I come make sure you don't do anything to my daughter or else you're gonna lose something very precious! That's a promise!" When Obito heard this, he became very pale, since he knows that Kushina always keeps her promises.

**BAM!**

The Uchiha sighed and went to Narumi's room. Right outside the house, if you near it you could footsteps coming towards the door.

"Wow! It's much better than I saw this room last time" Obito complimented on the room. Narumi's bedroom, was quite plain since she only moved few days ago. After looking at the bedroom, Obito placed the blonde carefully and gently on the bed. 'How am i going to call Claris?'

Narumi started to wake up looking around where she was, when she realized where she was, the blonde saw Obito looking out her window. "Hi Obito-Kun, sorry for falling on you." the Goddess apologized to the Sharingan boy. Obito turned his head as fast as he could, and walked to Narumi while grinning.

"Why would you say that, you were as light as a feather" The black head said to her, making Narumi blush. 'It feels like a dream' she thought smiling "Oh yeah, do you mind if you contact Claris" Obito said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh sure, i don't mind" Narumi said sitting up, before she got to do the summon a black blur came inside from the window, causing dust to gather in the room. 'What is this a attack?!'

"What are you doing with my husband!" shouted the girl with short dark blue hair, as soon this was said, Obito deadpanned and Narumi sweat dropped.

"I'm not you're husband Himiko! Just because your father said so, does not mean it is official." Obito shouted to the now named Himiko. Obito knew this girl since he was little, they always spent their time together at the clan compound until Himiko asked her father if she could marry Obito, not wanting to upset his daughter, said yes. For many years, she has been claiming to everyone (mostly to females) that Obito was her husband.

"Yes we are! Now answer my question, what are you doing with my husband!?" Again Himiko shouted, Narumi was starting to get nervous, wondering how she was going to tell her.

"W-Well, u-umm... I-I'm" the blonde managed to stammer out while blushing heavily, this got Himiko very annoyed until Obito put his arm around Narumi softly saying.

"She's my girlfriend, got a problem with that!" Obito said smiling, with a little blush tinted on his cheeks.

"Ehhhh! You must be joking! Ne, aren't you!"Himiko said surprised, Obito shook his head sideways, meaning no. "Well I'm still not giving up you know! You better watch you're back Blondie, since I'm not gonna lose!" as that was said, Himiko left the room by exiting from the window.

"What... was that?" Narumi asked slowly mostly to herself than to Obito, while he just sighed.

"My childhood friend happened, sorry Narumi-Chan, i did not mean for this to happen." The Uchiha apologized to the Goddess, Narumi smiled at him and said

"You don't have to say sorry for anything, since i have an old friend that is like Himiko-San. Anyways, lets call Claris-Chan" Narumi said

**Summoning No Jutsu!**

"Why did you call me Narumi-Sama?" the wolf summon asked it's master curiously.

"Yes, I think it's starting to happen, so tell the heavenly council to get prepared" the blonde said seriously,making Obito look at them confused.

"Hai!" **Poof!**

"What's happening Narumi-Chan?" The black head questioned.

"The Goddess Ritual is happening soon. At a certain age, a Goddess or half Goddess will have to perform their most sacred song or technique. While they perform their song or technique, the spirits of darkness and light unite to decide if the Goddess or half Goddess will turn to the dark or light." Narumi informed Obito, meanwhile he was getting a little worried for his girlfriend.

"What will happen to you if you turn the dark Narumi-Chan?" the Uchiha said almost in a whisper

"If i do, then my personality will change, my powers, appearance, everything" The young Uzumaki said, Obito grabbed her hands and his hair over his eyes.

"Promise me that you will not turn over to the dark" Obito said, Narumi look at him sadly

"I can't-!" Before she got to finish her sentence, Obito hugged her tightly

"Promise me! I-I can't, I will not lose any more people that i love, i know i have only met you, but i care for you. And i won't be able to bare it if i lose you too!. So please promise me" Obito begged, making Narumi look at him in shock.

"I-I promise, i won't turn to the dark" the blonde said to Obito,both of them looked at each other, eye to eye, before closing their eyes and leaning forward. Making their lips touch each other, even though it was a simple, it still had all the emotions they needed. While they were kissing a tear escaped the Goddess's eye...

**Thank you for reading this and please review, as i said before it's the only thing that keeps me motivated. Also if you have any idea's for a name for a weapon please tell in the ****review or pm me.**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, and sorry again for not updating the story for a long time, scratch that, a _very_ long time. But I have an good explanation for, you see my computer crashed, so I couldn't fix it until I finished my training for something. When I fixed my computer, the internet was not working for days! Can you believe that! So then I got my internet back, but on another log in, but it was not working on my ****original log in. And then I forgot my password for my Fan-fiction account since I haven't been on it for a long time. So yeah, I basically my computer has been giving me many problems. Sorry for rambling about my that, now I'll just do the disclaimer, and than we will be able to finally get to the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own the Oc characters._  
**

**_More friends and Childhood friends_**

As their lips parted from each other, the newly daughter of Minato and Kushina was blushing a little bit, while Obito looked like he was dazing off in Narumi's . However, that soon stopped when they heard the door open and multiple footsteps, and they were becoming more closer to the Half Goddess's new room. "Crap! If Kushina-sensei finds me here I'm gonna be in the hospital for weeks" the Uchiha whispered more likely to himself to the younger blonde, suddenly he paled as if he was going to meet the Shinigami ( god of death or death god ), Narumi just confused what made her boyfriend so afraid. "Oh God! Minato-sensei is going to castrate me if finds us in position!" Obito said... more like yelled. This got the older Uzumaki and Namikaze who were down stairs in the living room, worried what was happing in their surrogate daughter's room, Kushina went to the stair case to check what was wrong.

"Naru-Chan, are you okay?" the red-head shouted from the stair case, wanting make sure her new daughter was comfortable in her new home.

"Yes thank you for asking, I just dropped a few books from my book self" Narumi said, lying through her teeth, she hates lying the young girl thought lying will not take you any where. However that's is a shinobi's best tool: deception. Narumi turned to Obito glaring a bit, but then her eye's softened because the black haired boy face showed that he was sorry for having her lie for him, so she just sighed. Obito jumped off her Narumi's bed gently, and began to climb out the window, before he fully exited, Obito grinned.

"I'll come see you tomorrow Narumi-Chan, ja ne!" and so the fourteen year took off, leaving Narumi in her bedroom alone smiling.

"I wonder if you're happy Nii-Chan with what I'm doing, after all you were the one who said to follow the path you're think you're supposed to follow"

"Who are you talking to Naru-Chan?" Narumi turned her head to see Minato learning on her door, the younger blonde just smiled beautifully.

"Just talking to myself Tou-sama, oh by the way i'm going to one of the training grounds." Narumi told her father

"Okay, but if there is any trouble than go to me or your mother" Minato said, leaving reluctantly to go back to his future wife. As soon the older blonde left, Narumi went to her closet to put on some casual clothes, which were a dark blue long-sleeve top and black jounin pants. The goddess flipped out the rest of her hair in her top, and went down the stairs.

"I'll see you later Kaa-sama, Tou-sama!" Narumi shouted putting on her shoes while leaning on the wall, the younger blonde saw her mother tipping her head out of the kitchen to see her.

"Have a nice trip Naru-Chan!" Kushina said back to the other Uzumaki.

"Thanks!" Narumi said before leaving officially. As Narumi was walking through the village, she saw villagers waving and staring at her. She also some people whispering.

"Isn't that girl that sang at the festival a few days ago?"

"Wow she looks cute!"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

"I heard that she was adopted by Minato-sama and Kushina-sama"

'The villagers here really love to gossip' the blonde thought while she was looking for a training ground to rest in, then she found a training ground that suited her liking, but saw three figures already there. Narumi was going to leave when she heard someone shout her name, she turn around to see a familiar brown haired girl.

"Narumi-san! Come and meet some friends of mine If you don't mind!" was shouted by the medic-nin.

"Rin-san, I would like to meet some of your friends" said Narumi realising that the person who shouted out her name was Obito's female team-mate. When the half goddess got close enough to the group, she studied the people next to Rin. On Rin's left was a girl that was about the same age as them with long straight purple hair reaching down to her waist, and has and with brown eyes wearing casual clothes. On the other side was another girl with long black shoulder-length hair, with light skin and has ruby like eyes. She was wearing a flak jacket and a simple sleeveless red outfit.

"Hello, my name is Yugao Uzuki" the purple haired girl now known as Yugao introduced herself with a handshake, Narumi accepted the handshake, and looked at the black haired girl.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, nice to meet you" she said giving the blonde a small wave.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, I hope we can all get along in the future" Narumi said while bowing to them, shocking the group, excluding Rin since she heard it from Minato.

"Wow, I never heard that Kushina-sensei had a child, wouldn't she have been too young?" asked Yugao, she knew Kushina because the older Uzumaki taught her kenjutsu.

"Oh no, I was adopted by her and Tou-sama. However, I am a distant relative of her." Narumi informed them before they jumped to any conclusions. The group nodded understanding what the blonde said to them, before they got to ask anything else, wind started to pick up around them. When it disappeared, two people were showing, it seemed they were... arguing

"I told you were wasting you chakra using it to surprise her!" shouted the female figure, she had curly green hair that was shoulder-length, and had a fringe. She was wearing a purple jacket and a black, short-sleeved blouse underneath, a dark purple skirt with a slit in the middle, black boots with heels, and long black gloves that reach up to her elbows.

"Well It's already been done, so stop complaining" the male shot back, causing the girl to pout. The male has white hair , and has a spiky messy style to it and grey eyes. His bangs hang down his face practically cover his eyes, while his eyes are being covered by bandages. He wearing a all black jacket with a pattern down his side that is grey and it covers his arms to his wrists, he also wearing long pants that are grey and stop midway of his shins, his shoes are black.

While they fighting, the group excluding Narumi looks at them sweat dropping, they all had the same thought at that second. 'Have they even noticed us?' Meanwhile Narumi was looking at them in shock and happiness, the half goddess slowly walked up to them that surprised everyone.

"Sawako? Daisuke? Is that really you?" Narumi asked almost hesitantly, the boy just grinned and said

"Of course it is Naru Naru!"

**Well that's it for the day, and again really sorry for not updating for a long time!**

**Bye!**


	10. New Poll! Please read

**Hi again! Just wanted to tell you guys that I'm having a poll to see if I should make older Naruto somehow survive the attack.**

**That's all bye!**


	11. Important information!

**Ok everyone, I'm sorry but I'm gonna need to stop my stories for quite a while because yesterday my brother was in a car crash with his friends. And he's really injured, so he won't be coming out of the hospital for a long time.**

**Sorry guys, hope you understand. Bye!**


	12. I'm Back!

**Hey guys! I'm finally back, my brother and his friends are okay and is getting better each day. I will be starting my stories again next week, see you guys later! **

**Bye :)**


End file.
